


Monkey Troubles

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [42]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Wildcat - Freeform, demeaning insults towards emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you manipulate a situation where Hook heard Walsh talking about Emma being a wildcat in bed and Hook now proves to Emma that she is his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Troubles

They'd caught one of the monkeys. They'd actually caught one, and it turned out it could turn himself human. As they were struggling to restrain the screeching simian, Killian suddenly found himself holding two human legs as Emma was on top of the thing, trying her utter best to restrain it.

"Well..." a voice drawled, and Killian vaguely recognized it from somewhere. But Emma froze entirely, her breath stopping in her throat and just as Killian wanted to ask what was wrong, the ape slash human slash thing continued, "this is an awfully familiar position, isn't it, wildcat?"

Killian felt the need to punch the bastard, because who dared talk down on Emma like that? But he was still holding the simian's - well, now _man's_  - legs tightly so he couldn't do any funny business, so he had to hold his tongue and bite through it. Maybe he'd sneak a punch later. Emma was still frozen though, and he was getting worried. "Emma? Are you okay, love?"

" _Love_?" the still faceless man sneered. "You're  _his_  lover now?" He laughed and Killian felt the need to break some bones and run his hook through this man's body. "Well, I hope he doesn't mind sloppy seconds..." That's when he spoke out of line, and earned a neat and audible punch to the jaw. Killian felt the same satisfaction from hearing it happen as Emma probably did from doing it. "Still very easily excited, aren't you, wildcat?" the man sneered, as he spat something out what sounded like blood. Killian hoped to the Gods this man was in pain.

"Shut up, Walsh!" Emma yelled, apparently having recovered her voice.  _Walsh_. Killian remembered now. This was the man Emma almost married. Of course this would come back to haunt her. All her past lovers seemed to. This woman couldn't catch a break, could she? "Where's Zelena?" she hissed.

"Ooh, still so feisty. I love it."

"Tell me, monkey, or so help me..."

"What?" Walsh interrupted tauntingly, horribly. "You'll punch me again? You know I like it rough, Emma, so the only thing that'll accomplish is turning me on and –  _AH_!" His taunting tirade was interrupted by his own agonizing scream and Emma whipped her head around to watch what was happening.

Killian had lost it, is what happened. As the simian was speaking, slowly, gradually, a red haze had crept into his vision, he'd heard his own blood pumping with an all too familiar rage and then suddenly his hook had been imbedded in the sorry ass's calf. Emma raised her brows at him, a half-smirk playing on her lips, which calmed him down considerably. "Really?"

"He was being disrespectful to a lady. What's a gentleman to do?" he said, shrugging. She smiled at him with mischief in her eyes, before turning to Walsh once more. He was whimpering pathetically now, his big mouth gone.

"Now you best tell me what I need to know, or I'll let my dear Captain Hook here give you a makeover." Emma hissed at Walsh, and Killian could only watch her in admiration. She was so beautiful when she was threatening (he should know, he'd been bloody well on the receiving end of her threats), and he simply couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was a princess by birth, but a pirate at heart and maybe that was why he loved her so much. She was a true woman in every aspect, and every time he laid eyes on her, he saw a new layer of her, something new that only he could - and would - see. It was marvellous and beautiful.

The monkey's harsh voice brought him from his reverie. "Fine! She's at the farmhouse, just through the woods!" yelled Walsh hatefully, making Emma grin.

"Thank you, dear." She patted his cheek mockingly. She rose, looking at Killian proudly, who smirked approvingly. "Coming,  _lover_?" she emphasized with a grin before leaving Walsh lying there in his misery. Killian scrambled to his feet and made to follow her (like always), but Walsh's harsh voice stopped him.

"Has she let you into her bed yet?" he sneered, making Killian turn around. The monkey-man's eyes were yellow now and his face was a horrible mixture of pain and rage. Killian narrowed his eyes at the thing, not gracing that question with an answer (even though, in fact, she had, twice now). "No? Too bad. Not so slick after all, are you? Took me about one date to get into her pants and let me tell you, she is one hell of a wildcat in bed." Walsh grinned while Killian bit his lip hard to quench his jealousy. For God's sake, he had quite the history with women, why should he be jealous of her past with men? It was ridiculous really. "Never have I met a woman so willing to try new things, and she was always so  _ready_...if you haven't had a taste of that sweet pussy yet, you're missing out..."

That was it. Killian, filled with rage at this man's blatant rudeness and degradation towards Emma, stalked over to Walsh, put his foot on the man's leg and his fist in his stomach. "You shut your filthy bastard mouth. Emma never deserved you. Just because she didn't remember doesn't mean she wasn't meant to be with me. Because she was. I am hers and she is mine, and you'd do well to remember that." After applying a bit more pressure on the man's leg, he stalked out of the boat house, still hot with jealousy, finding Emma staring over the water absent-mindedly. "You alright there, Swan?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking," she said, lifting her arms to welcome his around her waist, "that everyone I've ever loved turned out to be someone else. They always hurt me. Except you." She leaned back against his chest. "With you, I always know who I'm dealing with. I always know you're honest with me."

"Of course, love." he said.

"And I'm sorry you had to...you know, hear that. He used to be...not sexist."

Killian tightened his grip on her. "That's alright, love. I believe he'll think twice now before disrespecting you again. That was quite the punch, Swan."

Emma smirked. "Good form?"

Killian chuckled, kissing her neck gently, not showing her the jealousy that was still raging inside of him even as he was showering her with affection. "Aye, love. Very good form, indeed."

"Come on. We have to tell everyone what happened."

Killian nodded, linking their fingers together as they walked back to Granny's. His mind was going over and over Walsh's words now that he didn't have Emma's voice to distract him from it.

_'She's a wildcat in bed.'_

_'Wildcat...'_

He'd only ever made love to her, which was completely fine by him, but hearing that ugly creature call Emma a wildcat...after the initial shock waned, he was left with quite some enticing mental images that he couldn't shake. He wanted to know how wild exactly she was when she discarded her restrictions and her tension. He bit his lip as he tried to push those thoughts back before she noticed, but it was too late.

"You're biting your lip, Killian. What's up?"

Killian blinked, released his lip and smiled sheepishly. "Nothing, love. Nothing at all." She didn't believe him, of course, but didn't push it, for which he was eternally grateful. He was distracted all day from that point on, jealousy burning like fire in him, because Gods, she was his and that monkey had boasted too much about her abilities in bed that Killian hadn't discovered yet. He took extreme care to keep touching her at all times, whether it was having her on his lap in Granny's, or his arm slung around her waist, or his fingers entwined with hers. He wanted her to know how he felt about her, and above all, wanted her to forget all about that monkey. She noticed his off behaviour of course, but if she minded it, she didn't say anything. And he knew she would speak her mind if something really bothered her.

At the end of a very long and exhausting day, Killian and Emma retreated to Granny's B&B while Henry, now having his memories back, stayed with Regina for a few days. Killian opened the door to their shared room for her with a gallant bow, making her chuckle and then they were  _finally_  alone. Killian had been positively aching for her all day, and was more than ready to take her and show her who loved her more.

"So are you going to tell me where you've been all day?" Emma asked before he could even turn around to face her.

Ah, so she had noticed his absent-mindedness. Quite perceptive still. But he decided to play dumb with her for a moment. "Right beside you, love. Like always."

Emma rolled her eyes at his corny remark. "Yes, but your mind was somewhere else. Wanna tell me your thoughts?"

Killian moved towards her gingerly, a predatory grin on his face. "I could tell you. But I would rather show you." Her smile was dazzling when he grabbed her and pressed her against the nearest wall with his entire body. "I've wanted you all day."

"Why?" Emma breathed, before answering her own question herself. "You are jealous because of Walsh." She smiled when he blushed a little.

"Not only that, love, but he said you were quite the lady in bed. Repeatedly. My imagination did the rest."

Emma sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, becoming even more of a siren to him, and Killian quickly caught her lips in a searing kiss that left both of them breathless. "Well, Captain. You shouldn't get so jealous of a monkey. That's bad form." she teased, nipping at his lips.

Killian growled, all his resolve to take it slow vanished instantaneously and he grabbed her tightly around the waist. She gasped. He bit her neck. "He could never have the real you. The real you is mine. You are mine, Emma. Aren't you?" he whispered.

"God, yes. Killian,  _yes_." she whispered. Killian heard the pure lust in her voice, and smirked. He was going to positively ravish her, nobody would stop him (except maybe her, if she asked him to - he was whipped after all). But if her flushed cheeks and the way she was pressing her body to his was any indication, she wouldn't stop him. Hell, she'd probably ruin him completely.

"Wildcat, he said?" Emma whispered in his ear seductively as he lay her down on their bed, shedding all of her clothes in a hurry, eager to get to her beautiful naked body. He groaned the affirmative when she ran her fingers over the bulge in his pants. "Well then, Captain. Why don't you take me and find out?"

"Gladly, m'lady." Her undergarments were gone now too, and she was gloriously bare to him. Without another word, he ducked his head between her luscious legs, pushing his tongue against her opening, already so wet for him. "Oh darling, I love how you taste." he moaned against her hot, wet flesh, making sure to add a rumble to his voice so that she'd feel it deep inside. She moaned deliciously for him, and he felt his cock spring to abrupt attention at the sound. He almost lost it right then and there. Instead he devoted all his attention first at making her come apart under him, needing her to feel who did that to her. "Come for me, my darling." he whispered, before sucking her sensitive bud between his lips hard enough to make her arch her back and scream. "Who is giving you this orgasm, sweetheart?" he drawled, unable to help himself; he had to hear her say it. "Who is doing this to you? Scream it as you come, love. Do it." He brought two fingers to her entrance and slipped them inside while frantically circling her clit with his tongue.

The two sensations combined were enough for her to finally do her in, and she tangled her hands in his hair as she bucked her hips up to him. "YOU ARE!" Emma screamed. "Oh God, Killian,  _you_ , you, always  _you_!"

He smirked as he lapped up all her juices greedily. That's exactly wanted to hear and it sounded even more satisfying than it had in his head. "That's right, Emma. Me." As she came down from her high, he moved off the bed to take off his clothes –  _slowly_. Her half-closed eyes were trained on him while he took his sweet time uncovering his arousal. When he did, she moaned again, her thighs clenching together.

"Aroused again, my love?" Killian asked teasingly.

She shot him a single dirty look, and with that, she changed tactics. Instead of just lying there and waiting for him to return, she spread her legs wide, and slid her hand down to her still moist pussy. Killian had to bite his lip to the point that he was drawing blood to not jump her and take her like a common wench, because she was tempting him like one. One hand massaged her breasts, while the other started to spread her lips apart and play with her clit seductively. "Something wrong, Captain? You look a bit flushed." she asked sweetly, but her breath was husky, betraying her longing.

Finally he had divested himself of his vest and he was naked at last. "You are an evil minx." he growled, throwing every bit of his old pirate charm at her, making her shiver under his gaze. "An evil, evil wench and I will be ravishing you very shortly." He got back onto the bed, crawling over to her, pushing her back against the headboard until their faces were mere inches apart. "Should I kiss you, Emma?" he breathed against her lips. Her eyelids fluttered shut, her head tilting forward slightly. "Mmm, I think not." he said pulling away from her, wrenching a whine from her throat. She would've jumped him right there but he was holding her against the headboard in a tight grip, making such a move impossible. With a smirk, he proceeded to tease her a bit, with soft nips of his lips in her neck and whispered words against her creamy skin. "Tell me, Emma. Is there anyone who gets your heart beating like I do?"

She squirmed in his grip, her breath laboured. "No..." she whined.

"No?" She shook her head vigorously, and Killian chuckled darkly. "I may find it within myself to believe you...if you prove it." Killian felt a sudden pang of worry, because what if she didn't like this at all? What if he was being too straightforward?

Emma saw. Of course she did. "Killian, it's okay. I'll make my boundaries clear when we've reached them. And, trust me," she whispered, seductively leaning forward to bite his earlobe, "they aren't even in sight yet."

Reassured, Killian let himself loose. "So, miss Swan, I've heard you're a wildcat in bed, and I've heard that other men have gotten to enjoy that before me. So now I want you to show me that I'm the only one in your life right now, that no man can do what I can do to you. Can you do that for me, love?" He ran his tongue down her neck.

She whimpered, grabbing his hair between her fingers and slamming her mouth against his. It was sloppy, unlike any kisses they'd shared up to this point, but neither of them seemed to mind much as they moved their bodies together like one. And he hadn't even entered her yet, though he was coming very close to. "God, Killian, can you just fuck me? Like  _now_?" she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her lovely cunt against his erection. He lost it completely. With a growl, he pushed inside of her, the feel of her warm walls enveloping him delicious in so, so many ways.

"Mine." he whispered. He took her harshly, not waiting to see if she was ready to take him.

"Yours." she gasped back, her eyes falling shut. "There's no one but you. I promise."

He fucked her to the edge quickly but sparing a thought for a pleasure, too, his fingers ghosting her clit and his hips angling to find her sweet spot so deep inside.

Soon, she was yelling out his name while he whispered hers in her ear over and over again. "Emma, Emma, I love you so much,  _Emma_. Please, I'm yours, tell me you're mine, please." He was baring his heart to her completely, leaving nothing out, showing her exactly how insecure he was.

And Emma, who was coming down from her extraordinary high, held him tight and whispered in his ear, "I'm yours. Forever and ever."

Killian toppled over the edge, coming deep inside of her and then proceeded to collapse on top of her, completely exhausted. "Gods, woman, I love you." he whispered against her heated skin.

"I love you too, my dashing pirate." she said with a chuckle.

"I prefer rapscallion, love, you know that." he teased, running his fingers down her side. It made Emma smile, her entire, beautiful face lighting up with it, and he couldn't help but kiss her gently, his thumb gently grazing her cheek and hair.

"And I  _am_  yours, Killian. That simian has nothing on you, not now, not ever. You're the one for me." she whispered, her forehead coming to rest against his.

He smiled lovingly. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
